We will meet again
by Yuu-Booty
Summary: Yuuichirou Amane was a normal kid that attended a prestigious academy alongside Mikaela Shindo, a well know prodigy. Though they don't seem it, they are actually close friends that spend time together in the secret garden. While things seem calm in their quiet town, a evil race has awaken, setting the eyes on the only two who have the power to seal them once again.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Yuu-booty here with another freaking MikaYuu Fic despite not finishing my other two xD_**

 ** _I would've updated but I just rewatched an old favorite anime of mine called Kannazuki no Miko and I seriously wanted to write a MikaYuu version of it, It's soooo cute :3_**

 ** _Full Summary:_ Yuuichirou Amane was a normal kid that attended a prestigious academy alongside Mikaela Shindo, a well know prodigy. Putting up a front that makes them seem to be only acquaintances they are actually close friends that had met in a rose garden and have continued to meet since. While things seem normal in their quiet town, an evil race known as the Kyuketuski have awaken and are hell bent on destroying the only two people that have the power to seal them once again.**

 **MikaYuu Reincarnation fic set in a AU anyone?**

* * *

 _S_ _tanding on an open field dressed in his priest robes, stood a man with messy black hair and beautiful green eyes sparkling from unshed tears._

 _"I promise we will meet again..." The gentle voice coming from a blond man with soft blue eyes assured him, with a gentle smile._

 _"When?" The black haired man shouted, wanting to chase after the blond before he retreated into the shrine before it shut its doors, locking him inside forever. To his dismay the grand doors slowly began to close._

 _"In due time.." The blond promise, the last thing that raven haired man saw was a smile that finally brought his cries out._

* * *

"Yuu!"

"Yuu wake up!"

"Mmm..." Yuuichirou Amane raised an arm over his emerald, green eyes, shielding them by the blinding sunlight coming from the window. His loud roommate's voice had waken him up from another strange dream. He had begun to have them recently but would always forget the content of each one as soon as he woke up. The only thing he could recall was the promise of reuniting with someone...

"You're finally awake!" A cheerful voice said. Hovering over him was his roommate, Yoichi Saotome, who had his usual kind smile. Pulling away from Yuu he held up his phone looing at the time.

"Despite waking up earlier than usual however, you're still late for your morning chores." Yoichi informed, walking over to a desk, occupying the corner of their shared room.

"R-really! Ah!" Yuu had climbed out of his bed, but lost his balanced and toppled to the ground, his bottom half still on top of his now messy bed.

"Ouch...huh?" He was on the ground groaning until he heard the sound of a camera shutter. Opening his eyes he looked up to Yoichi holding his phone up, taking a picture of Yuu's state with a smile still on his face.

"Got another one." Yoichi teased.

"Come on I wasn't even ready for that one." Yuu lifted his hand out to reach for his phone, but the smaller boy held it away from his reach.

"Not a chance Yuu!" He said, backing away from the boy. Yuu tried to reach out for him more, only for him to fall off the bed entirely and ended sprawled on the ground.

"Ah, another one!" Yoichi laughed as he took another picture of Yuu.

"Cut it out already." Yuu sighed as he up, wide awake and ready to get dress.

"Than lets go! Get dress or I will take more pictures." Yoichi warned. As Yuu got dressed Yoichi took it upon himself to take pictures of Yuu taking of his pajamas, brushing his teeth, buttoning up his dress shirt, and putting up his pants, all with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Are you done yet?" Yoichi asked, while Yuu was in front of the mirror, trying to pat down his bed hair. After finally taming it he grabbed his school bag and rushed out his door, apologizing to Yoichi for almost making them late.

* * *

Together they walked up the steps to their academy, Yoichi skipping a couple steps at a time. Turning around he called for Yuu to hurry up.

"I would if I could." He muttered trying to get past a group of girls who were taking their time going up the large number of steps.

"Hey can I get b-" He started to ask, but was interrupted when another girl walked up from behind him and gently pushing him out of the way to join her group of friends.

The push had caused Yuu to lose his balance, about to fall backwards down the stairs.

"Yuu!" Yoichi exclaimed, already rushing back down to help him up.

It wasn't needed though. In a flash, a hand grabbed Yuu's wrist, successfully catching him from his dangerous fall. He gasped as he was pulled into the warm embrace of his savior, along with the many other girls who squealed when they saw who had caught him.

"Look! It's Mika!"

"Ah, Mika's here!"

"Mika looks as handsome as ever!"

"Who's that guy he's hugging?"

Yuu felt his cheeks begin to warm up as he felt the attention now on him.

"Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Mikaela Shindo asked Yuu, concern dripping from his tone.

Shaking his head against his chest Yuu answered nervously, "No, I'm fine..." He immediately pushed himself away from Mika and bowed.

"Thank you for catching me!" He thanked than noticed Mika's bag on the ground. Picking it up, he dusted it off with his sleeve. "I'm sorry about you dropping your bag though.." He handed it back to Mika feeling guilt wash over him.

Mika just gave him a kind smile. "It's fine. I hope you have a nice day, Mr. Amane." Yuu just stood as Mika walked passed him and continued up the steps catching a sweet smell coming from the blond's hair. After Mika had climbed a couple more steps Yuu turned around with happy grin on his face.

"You have a nice day as well Mr. Shindo!" He called after the blond, who only waved back at him, making all the girls squeal and send death glares at Yuu.

* * *

"My Yuu, you must be considerably lucky for Mika to show so much attention to you of all people." Yuu heard his friend say. Looking away from his work he frowned at the brunet.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, feeling a slight sting to his pride. Was he not special enough or something?

"I didn't mean it like that Yuu, give me some credit, I'm not that mean." Yoichi said, giving him an offended look. Sighing Yuu looked out the window as the short boy sat himself on the edge of his own desk.

Outside of the window, he had a perfect view of the tennis courts which students were now practicing on.

They had just finished their morning classes and were now on break, the students all talking to each other while their teacher graded some papers.

"Still, I'm curious as to what his hug felt like. Was it like this?" The small boy wrapped his arm around Yuu he chuckled at his friends antics.

"It wasn't like that Yoichi, you're exaggerating." Yuu told him. Yoichi looked at him with surprised.

"You didn't think it was a big deal!? He comes from the most distinguish family, excels in academics and sports! He's like the perfect man, the shining star of this academy, our own Mikaela Shindo! He receives countless love letters and proposals from every girl and almost every guy! Do you still not consider that a big deal?" Yoichi asked while Yuu just stared at him, flabbergasted at how he knew so much.

"Seriously though-" Yoichi continued, not waiting for an answer, "If there was anyone that deserved Mika there's only one person that would make the cut. She ranked first in all standardized test and is nearly equal to Mika when it comes to athletics, Shinoa Hiiragi, the princess of this academy." Placing his finger against his chin he added, "She is the only one to be considered to be a possible candidate for Mika I guess."

Nodding his head in agreement Yuu said, "Those two would make a good match."

"Right?" Yoichi nodded his head to. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see a student.

"The teacher wants to talk to you." The student informed Yoichi who sighed.

"Thanks for the heads up." He thanked the student who nodded and returned back to his desk which was right in front of their teacher.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Yoichi said to Yuu who nodded and returned his gaze back to the window. While Yoichi dealt with the teacher Yuu focused who was playing on the tennis courts against each other.

Both Shinoa and Mika were playing a match together. Or were, Mika was now sitting on a bench drinking a bottle of water while Shinoa dried herself off with a towel.

Watching the both of them Yuu thought back earlier with his run in with Mika. The boy had whispered something only loud enough for Yuu to hear.

" _At noon, the rose garden. Meet me there."_

Yuu looked over at the clock on the wall. It was only five minutes till noon. Smiling with a light blush on his face, he pushed himself away from his desk and left the classroom, giving Yoichi a wave goodbye.

* * *

"I can't find Mika anywhere..."

"I wanted to have lunch with him today."

"Has anyone seen him?"

"Well he does always disappear during lunch."

Lunch time was the part of the day where practically all the girls of the academy wanted to dine with Mika, bring him the lunches they made especially for him or just to be in his presence. Yet they never were able find him.

Unlike Yuu.

Standing outside of a large rose bush, Yuu was holding onto his on lunch looking at all the different colored roses. Looking left and right to make sure the coast was clear he quickly got onto his hands and knees and crawled through the bush, carefully trying to make sure he didn't get pricked by the many thorns.

After successfully getting passed it he entered an area surround buy a fence that was covered by the roses. In the small space stood a great tree and sitting underneath the tree, perched on top of a blanket sat Mika. He had his usual kind smile on his face and when he noticed Yuu it grew wider.

"Please." He patted a spot on his blanket, "Sit with me."

Smiling, Yuu hurried over to him and sat down beside Mika.

"I'm sorry I made you wait." He apologized as he placed his lunch down on the blanket.

"It's alright." Mika reassured him, making Yuu relax. Opening the basket that was beside him he pulled out a tea set along with a thermos and a set of neatly sliced sandwiches.

"Mika." Yuu began as he opened his bento, "You're always super busy with student council and sports yet you always come here." He looked over at Mika with curiosity, "Why is that?"

Pulling the teacup away from his lips he answered, "Because this is the only time I can ever spend any time with you." Blue eyes glancing over to Yuu he asked, "Is that bad?"

Raising his hands up Yuu shook his head frantically, "No! Of course not!" He really enjoyed the times he's spent with Mika, it was nice and quiet and quite relaxing.

Putting the teacup back on it's saucer Mika said, " If it bothers you we can stop. I don't have to steal you away from any of your usual duties."

Yuu frowned, "Don't say that. That's not how I feel at all, our lunches together are great and-"

"Yuu." Mika interrupted him. "Your tea is ready."

Yuu blinked when Mika handed him his own teacup and saucer. Taking it he gave Mika a small thanks. Stirring it with a tiny spoon Yuu continued speaking, "Still, I'm curious on why you want t hang with me anyway."

"Why do you think that?" Mika asked after taking a bite from his sandwich.

Yuu shrugged, "I mean, you're smart, kind, handsome-" Mika laughed at that, making Yuu blush with embarrassment, "I meant it like you should be hanging with girls that want your attention or maybe even that Shinoa girl." Yuu noticed Mika's hand twitch when he brought up Shinoa.

"...Why do you think I should hang with Shinoa?" He asked softly.

"Because you two compliment each other perfectly!" Yuu exclaimed. Mika looked at Yuu, confused at his words.

"How so?" He asked.

"W-well, she's like a princess and you're definitely like a prince." Yuu looked up at the sky, "Perfect in every way.." he added shyly.

Staring at Yuu, Mika placed his sandwich on top of his napkin.

"You're wrong." Yuu heard Mika quietly say. Looking over to the blond Yuu saw that Mika was now looking up at the sky. The remainder of their shared lunched remained silent between them, something that Yuu wasn't use too.

When the bell signaling them to return to class rang Mika handed an envelope to Yuu, who was clearing up his mess.

Staring at it he asked, " Isn't that an invite to your birthday party?" He was confused, Mika had already given him an invitation weeks ago.

Shaking his head Mika said, "That was an invite that was given to all the students because my family is throwing a party." Pushing the invite towards Yuu he continued with a grin, " This is party that I want to spend with just you."

Lightly gasping, Yuu stared at the invitation a bit longer, until he finally accepted it with a grin.

"Sounds fun!" He chuckled, with Mika laughing along with him.

He could only wonder what a party between just the two of them would be like.

* * *

 **Until the next chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter done yay even though it means I'm procrastinating from my other fanfics lol**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this chap :3**

* * *

"Wait!" Yuu shouted as he tried to reach the bus in time. Running as quickly as he could he yelled for the bus to stop once more. "Damn..." He cursed as it took off right as he got to the bus stop. Panting he took a seat on the bench and placed his bag beside him trying to get his breathing back in order. Taking his phone out of his pocket he looked at the time. The next bus wouldn't be there for another hour. Cursing at his incompetence of being late he was unaware of a sleek, shiny black limo slowly pulling up.

"Yuu?" Yuu raised his head up and saw the limo parked on the side. The window had been rolled down revealing a short girl with violet hair, pulled up with a bow. "Were you late for your bus again?" Shinoa Hiiragi smirked.

Frowning at the girl Yuu got up from his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't remind me." He grumbled as he opened the door. Shinoa slid down the seat, allowing him a spot inside and left space in the middle between them.

"Where too?" Shinoa asked, after Yuu closed the door.

"I was going to go do some shopping, I'm actually glad you're here Shinoa, by the time the next bus arrived all the stores would've been closed." He gave her a grateful smile. Returning the smile back she informed her driver to head for the outlets in town.

As they drove in a peaceful silence Shinoa spoke up, "You know Yuu, I still remember that time when we were kids and we took a trip to the beach together."

Yuu, who had been looking out the window, looked over at her with an embarrassed smile.

"You still remember that?" He asked.

Nodding her head she continued, "Yes, that bike you once owned. We went over so many hills with it. I remembered that big smile that you wore on your face when we saw the ocean. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen." She laughed when Yuu's face went red with embarrassment. "T-That was years ago! Forget about it already!" He grumped and turned back to look out the window again, trying to ignore the laughter coming from Shinoa.

They had arrived at the outlets just in time. Yuu had immediately went to the jewelry department with Shinoa who decided to tag along. He had wanted to look for a friendship necklace to share with someone, that he wouldn't tell Shinoa who it was. As he observed the displays of all the different kinds of necklaces he was unaware of the adoring smile that Shinoa was gazing at him from behind.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Shinoa, I knew I could actually count on you for something." Yuu thanked, enjoying the irritated frown that Shinoa sent his way. Yuu had finished shopping, buying a necklace that was meant to be shared with a best friend. She had gave him a ride back to the dorms, happy to help him out instead of riding the bus all the way back by himself. Now she was starting to regret her kindness. She watched as Yuu pulled out the necklace, that was now placed in a rectangle back, wrapped in blue wrapping paper and tied with a green ribbon.

"I really do appreciate Shinoa, I've been wanting to buy this for a while now." He told he, as he played with the ribbon. Shinoa's faced warmed up a bit as she watched Yuu play with the present.

"I-it was no big deal." She stammered. She looked at her hands in her lap and asked nervously, "You're going to Mikaela's party tomorrow right?"

Looking away from the gift he looked at Shinoa looking quite surprised.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Uh..." She was twiddling her fingers together, suddenly feeling very shy.

"What's up Shinoa?" Yuu asked as he stuck his head through the window, their faces inches away from each other. She backed away from him, nearly falling off her seat.

"N-nothing! Nevermind!" She shook her head frantically. "It was nice hanging with you today Yuu, I'll see you some other time!" She waved goodbye to him as the driver drove off.

Watching her limo drive away, he felt really confused. He then returned his attention back to the gift and a smile returned back to his face.

He really hoped Mika will enjoy the gift.

* * *

"I would be okay with it, but I feel like the color would be too bright and this tie is a bit to tight." Mika stated as he studied himself in his large mirror. He was at home, in his large mansion, trying on various outfits in his bedroom, but he still couldn't decide which would look best on him.

"Well, I think the black suit would make you look much more sophisticated sir." Akane Hyakuya, the head of the maids, suggested as she stood behind him, observing his reflection with interest. "Would you like to try that one on?"

"Sure." His voice disinterested.

"What ever you like sir." Akane said as she helped him out of his suit jacket, and placed a hanger inside of it. "This is new of you sir." She spoke as she put the suit back on the rack.

Looking over his shoulder he asked, "What's new?"

Akane looked away from the rack and over to Mika with an amused expression on her face. "It's just, I've gotten so use to you letting me pick out your outfits for formal occasions is all. I've never seen you expressed such interest on what you wear is all."

Smiling gently Mika said, "You're right, I guess not." He started to walk over to a large window, just on the side of his king size bed. "Still tomorrow's party isn't going to be like any normal party. My hearts beating so fast just thinking about. As if it will break out of my chest." He stopped at the window and placed both hands on the glass, staring up at the moon. "It's going to be a special day. I can hardly wait."

"Oh..." Akane was moved by his words, wondering what was going to make his birthday so special.

* * *

"Hm?" Shinoa pulled herself away from the book she was reading. Someone was knocking on her door. "Come in." She called, shutting the book close, right after placing a bookmark inside. Opening the door her older adopted brother, Shinya Hiiragi stepped in.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, "You're not normally up this late."

"Mm.."Shinoa looked away bashfully and explained her reason.

"Oh, so you like this boy?" Shinya said as he took a seat on her bed. "Well you don't have to go out of your way and be this whole other person Shinoa, It doesn't matter what you do to change, you're still you either way."

Shinoa pouted, "I know that." She grumbled. If she wanted to hear something she already knew she wouldn't be wasting her time talking to Shinya right now. Shinya just tilted head to the side and gave Shinoa an apologetic smile.

"Well that's the best advice a researcher like myself can give a teenager right now, sorry." Shinoa looked over at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. "No, please come on. You have to have some good advice for me."

She just plopped on her bed in defeat as Shinya shook his head, standing up to take his leave. "Just take some time and think this one over Shinoa. I'm sure you'll figure this one out soon enough. Maybe a good nights rest is what you need right now to help you out." He told her in a know-at-all-tone.

Shinoa just sighed and stared up at her ceiling in silence.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, with his lamp beside him was Yuu, who stared at his picture book fondly. Turning a page his eyes landed on a picture of Mika looking elegant as usual, sitting beneath the tree in the secret rose garden hideout. The picture beside it was one of Mika playing a violin and the picture beneath that one was Mika posing in a handsome suit, looking estatic. Smiling, he turned the page and laughed at the first picture he saw. It was Mika wearing an apron, holding a whisk covered in batter and was looking at the camera with a visible blush on his face. While Yuu enjoyed that picture his favorite was the one beside it. It was one of Mika holding Yuu to his chest and with Yuu looking at the camera with a wide smile on his face, clearly happy.

"Mika..." He whispered as he stroke a finger on Mika's face. Mika was so beautiful, strong and kind. He was an amazing person that Yuu was glad to have met. He was glad that they had become the best of friends. It made him truly content.

After staring at a couple more pictures, Yuu closed the book shut. His eyes wandered over to the gift that he had bought for Mika's party. Picking it up from atop of his text books he gazed at it than hugged it to his chest.

"I really hope Mika enjoys this present." He said to himself than turned his attention out the window to look at the full moon. He wondered if Mika was looking at it right now as well.

* * *

On that morning, on Mika's birthday, the sky was pitch black. People all over town looked up at it, wondering why it was like that.

"Maybe it's a solar eclipse..." Yoichi murmured as he and Yuu looked out the window of their bedroom and up at the sky to see that the sun was being covered by the moon. "But I don't remember hearing any news report of one." He looked over his shoulder and asked Yuu, "Did you?"

He shook his head.

On the other side of town standing on his balcony outside is bedroom window was Mika, along with Akane. As they both gazed up at the sky Akane voiced out her opinions, "What's causing this..do you have any idea sir?" She looked over to Mika.

He continued to gaze up at the sky, not giving her an answer.

* * *

 ** _"The time has come."_** Shinoa heard a booming voice echo through the sky. The voice continued on, shaking the ground beneath her, **_"For the Kyuketuski to rule this world. I call on the forces of destruction, of each incarnation of evil, to now rise and destroy the duo that has sealed away our power. The Solar priest and the Lunar priest._**

" _AHHHHH_!" Shinya and a blonde girl with pigtails heard Shinoa scream. She was leaning against a tree in her front lawn, her knees had begun to wobble making her fall to the ground.

"Shinoa! Are you alright!?" Mitsuba Sanguu, an apprentice of Shinya called, as they hurried over to the girl. Lifting her up from the ground the voice from the skies sent an order.

 _ **"You will kill both priest!"**_ She heard it command her. Eyes flashing red and a dark aura surrounding her she roughly pushed Shinya and Mitsuba away from her and took off, leaping over the gates and heading into town.

"Why is this happening?!" Shinya said in disbelief as he watch her sprint off. "I never would've imagine it turned out this way!"

* * *

Sitting on top of a church, looking up at the sky fondly was a man with long silver hair tied up with a black ribbon and red eyes that looked similar to Shinoa's.

"There's no escaping it." He said calmly, despite the harsh winds blowing throughout the town, "They will be confronted by endless curses all that has been foretold will come true and they will be cursed in the town and as the fields as well." He stood up and walked over to the cross on top of the church. Hugging it close to his body while smiling up at the sky he continued, "Whenever you enter and Whenever you exit you will be cursed by all."

* * *

The citizens all throughout town were in a panic, looking for places to hide or evacuate all together. If someone were to take a glance up at the sky they could see pillars of darkness coming from the dark clouds and landing in random parts of town, adding more worry to their fears.

* * *

At the dorms where Yuu and Yoichi were inside, Yuu looked in horror at the sight, completely unaware of the bells signaling all residents to evacuate. "C-come on Yuu." Yoichi grabbed his friends wrist pulling him, trying desperately to get him to follow. Snapping back to his senses, Yuu allowed Yoichi to pull him out of their room, walking passed their desk that Mika's birthday present was left on.

* * *

"Uh!" Mika felt a bad feeling. Turning around he took off, leaving Akane to yell back for him to return.

* * *

Arriving at one of the pillars, Shinoa stopped. Wedged into a stone was a large scythe calling out for her to wield. Without hesitation she hurried over towards it. Grabbing the snath she pulled with all her might. When it finally released itself a dark energy swept over her. She could feel it. She could feel the sensation running through her bones and a voice echoing in her head. " ** _Kill the Lunar preist."_** The voice ordered her. Gripping the scythe tightly in her hands she took off, heading straight for the dorms.

* * *

Back at the church, the man with silver hair continued his speech, feeling that one of the other Kyuketuski had retrieved their demon weapon. "Us Kyuketsuki will chase both of the priest down and than we will destroy them. The sky will be as red as their blood, the ground will be as black as death, their corpse will be preyed on by all the birds in the sky as well as all the beast that roam the earth." Smirking he added, "No one will be able to defeat us."

* * *

At the dorms, dozens of students were trying to evacuate. To make sure they didn't lose each other in the sea of teens, Yoichi held tight onto Yuu's wrist. As he tried to keep up with his smaller friend a thought ran through Yuu's head.

"Mika's present!" He exclaimed. Wrenching his arm away from Yoichi he turned right back around, ignoring Yoichi's calls for him to come back. Yoichi tried to reach out for him but the students pushed him down the hall, farther and farther away from Yuu.

"I have to get his present!" He told himself as he fought pass the other students. He just had too!

* * *

Taking a horse from his family's stable, Mika galloped through town. He had taken his sword, something he had gotten for kendo club, as a precaution. He just had a feeling that he was going to need it. "Get out of the way!" He shouted for the people that were in his way. He had to get to Yuu! He had to make sure he was safe.

* * *

Finally reaching his room Yuu slammed the door opened. He gasped happily when he saw Mika's gift, perfectly intact, on his desk. "There it is!" He rushed over to it and picked it up from the desk.

"Yuu run!" He heard Mika scream. Turing to the window his eyes widened at the sight before him. Shinoa was floating outside his window, her scythe raised and ready to attack. With one swing of it and her shouting, "Go! Shikama Doji!" A wave of darkness escaped from the curved blade and destroyed a part of Yuu's room, sending the boy flying from the impact.

Stopping his horse Mika looked up at the partially destroyed building in terror. He could see Yuu hanging at the edge of the room and by the looks of it he was unconscious. His clothes had rips and tears on his and he had some bruises covering his face.

Glaring up at Shinoa, Mika snarled, " How dare you!" He pulled the reigns of his horse and hurried over to them. He could see Shinoa floating over to him, her scythe raised and ready to finish off Yuu.

"Get away from him!" Mika yelled as he climbed off his horse and grabbled a medium size piece of rubble. He threw it straight at her. It landed against her side and she looked down at him, just realizing that he was there. He wasn't the target though so she returned her attention back towards Yuu, her scythe raised back up. Sucking in a deep breath Mika screamed, "YUU!"

"Ah..." Shinoa felt something throb in her head. Grabbing her head with one hand and lowering her scythe with the other she started groaning in pain. Through lidded eyes they roamed over Yuu's body.

"Yuu..." She breathed out. Memories of the as children rush through her head. She couldn't kill him. She would never. "Yuu." She said in a much more even voice, feeling herself start to return.

While Yuu was passed out he could here a voice, " _Awaken! Awaken! Awaken as the Lunar priest! Embrace your destiny!"_ Images of all the dreams he had been having recently filled his head. He could see the blond man smiling at him, telling him that they would meet again.

"Ugh..." He let out a breath. Suddenly a glowing mark of a crescent moon appeared on his chest. The light was bright enough to nearly blind Shinoa. She let out a pained cry as the light showered over her.

"Yuu! Yuu!." She chanted, grabbing at her head. A tremor had started to shake in the area. Mika could see from the corner of his eye Yuu slipping out of the building. Without hesitation he dashed over to the falling boy and was successfully able to catch him in time. As he caught him he slid across the ground only just missing Shinoa who had fallen onto the ground as well, scythe still in her grasp.

Pulling himself off of Yuu he hovered over the unconscious teen. "Yuu." He placed a hand on his cheek, "Please be alright. Yuu!" He lightly began to slap his cheek, worried that Yuu might actually have died. He moved his head over Yuu's so he can if he was still breathing. When he didn't feel his breath he pulled away. A guilty look was now on his face.

"I'm sorry..." He murmured and lowered his hands to Yuu's buttoned up shirt. He swiftly snapped it opened and blushed as he took in Yuu's well tone chest, letting out a quiet breath. He placed a hand over his pec and left it there, enjoying the warm feeling of his skin and his slowly beating heartbeat.

A few feet away the silver haired man was watching from afar, leaning against a tree that remained intact. "My oh my." He said as he stared at Mika's back, "Unless I step in it'll take that girl forever to kill both priest." With a snap of his fingers a red blade appeared in his hand.

Mika placed his other hand on his hand and began to press down on Yuu's chest. As he pumped down on the chest he heard a light gasp escape Yuu's lips. Pulling back from Yuu a relieved smile spread across Mika's face. "Thank goodness Yuu..." He was about to pull Yuu into a hug but stopped when he felt in evil energy nearby. He looked behind him and saw a silver haired man pointing his blade at Mika.

"Beautiful Solar and Lunar priest. You shall both die by my blade now." He smiled at Mika. Raising his blade high into the air he said, "Know that Ferid Bathroy shall be the one to finally rid this world of Solar and Lunar priest and allow us Kyuketuski to rule!" He started his way over to the too, chuckling when Mika pulled Yuu against him. It was so nice to see the look on Mika's face. It was a combination of both fear and confusion. It suited the Solar priest.

"Bye bye.~" Ferid said in a sing-song voice as he brought down his blade, sending a wave of darkness at the two. Ferid frowned. He was expecting to see a wave of blood coming from the pair, the sound of their bones breaking, the shrill screams coming from them. Instead he was met with his own kind standing in front of both boys. Shinoa had her scythe raise in a defensive position, effectively stopping Ferid's attack from harming the two. Narrowing her eyes she dashed at Ferid, raising her scythe for an attack. He effortlessly raised up his sword to parry her attack, secretly impressed by her strength.

"Why are you protecting the preist?" He asked, frowning down at the girl. "You are a Kyuketuski! You're meant to destroy them, not protect them."

"I'm protecting them because I am **not** a Kyuketuski!" She pushed against his blade. Her eyes had returned back to it's warm brown and they were filled with determination. "I'm Shinoa Hiiragi, understand!" She pushed him back her scythe and sent a wave after wave of darkness at him. Ferid easily dodged each attack, but was surprised to see Shinoa now in front of him, scythe ready to slice him down. "How dare you try to hurt Yuu!" She growled and aimed for his head. With quick reflexes Ferid was able to block the attack only after receiving a deep gash on his left arm. "You little wench!" He exclaimed and raised his own sword up to attack the girl. She swiftly raised up her scythe, blocking the attack from Ferid but was pushed back a bit from the force alone. As the two fought Mika looked down at Yuu in worry.

"Yuu..?" He called. Yuu let out another small breath. The crescent on his chest began to glow once more. Mika stared at it and suddenly an image of a man in priest robe with black hair and green eyes entered his mind. The man looked like he had been crying.

* * *

"Agh!" Shinoa shouted as she sent slice after slice towards Ferid who was blocking each hit with an irritated look on his face. When he saw an opening he dashed at Shinoa and grabbed her arm that was holding her scythe. Unable to use her weapon she pulled her head back and smacked it against Ferid's face, smirking that the pained sounding grunt he let out.

* * *

"Yuu." Mika grabbed Yuu's hand and held it within his own. "I need you to please wake up." He pleaded to the unconscious teen. "I-if you don't wake up, I don't know what I'll do." His voice cracked and he buried his face in Yuu's soft hair to stop himself from crying. His hand tightened around Yuu's and to his immense relief he felt Yuu's hand tightened around his own.

"M-Mika...is that you?" Yuu asked, his eyes still closed. Mika let out a gasp and pulled Yuu closer to him.

* * *

' _Yuu_!' Shinoa thought as she sent another slice of darkness at Ferid. As she continued her onslaught against Ferid she shouted, " How dare you make me attack Yuu! I'll end you for that!" Ferid let out a surprised gasp a he was knocked down to the ground falling roughly onto his back. He looked up to see Shinoa had raised her scythe up for the kill.

* * *

"Yuu.." Mika whispered as he brushed away Yuu's silky bangs. As he looked down at Yuu he blushed at the sight. "Yuu." He said once more. Feeling that he had to he began to lower his face closer to Yuu's.

* * *

"Die!" Shinoa shouted, bringing down her scythe. She let out a grunt when she felt a boot dig into her gut, pushing throwing her back onto the ground.

* * *

"Huh..?" Yuu slowly started to open his eyes and Mika's face was getting closer to his, his eyes now closed.

* * *

"How about you die instead?" Ferid suggested with a wicked smirk. His boot was now holding Shinoa down by her throat. Shinoa's eyes widened at the sword that was hovering over her.

* * *

"Happy birthday to me..." Yuu heard Mika softly say. Suddenly he felt something soft against his lips and his eyes widened. A pillar of light surrounded the two, distracting Ferid just in time.

"Their powers have awaken!" He uttered, sounding furious. Shinoa stared around him to see he was right. Inside the pillar Mika was holding Yuu's head up, his lips against Yuu's while Yuu had his arms around Mika's waist. His eyes were widened but he closed them, enjoying the kiss between him and Mika.

* * *

"Y-Yuu..." She stuttered after Ferid had released his boot from her throat. The silver haired vampire backed away from Shinoa, looking over at Yuu and Mika with spite. The two had awaken their powers. He couldn't possibly defeat them now. Not on his own at least. He looked down at Shinoa who was looking at the sight with surprise. He was going to need her and the rest of the vampires if they were going to defeat the priest. "Ah!" She let out a choked gasp when Ferid lifted her up by her throat. He sneered at her, grip tightening around her small neck.

"I shall give you one more chance. Join us now or you will regret it in the future." She heard him say. Smirking at him through clenched teeth she wheezed out, "G-Guess I'm going to regret it in the future..." Ferid clicked his tongue and threw Shinoa roughly onto the ground.

"Trust me my dear. You will." She heard him spoke. Looking up she saw that he had disappeared, not leaving a trace. After realizing what had just happened she had started to shake. She had just almost died...

Looking back over to the two others she saw that the pillar of light was gone and could see that Yuu was passed out against Mika's chest. Her hand tightened around her scythe. If there were people that was sent to kill Yuu than she will do everything in her power to protect him.

* * *

 **OOOOH Shinoa's a vampire and she's got competition against Mika I wonder who will get Yuu-chan .**

 **Fav and Rev**


End file.
